Next Contestant
by DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: Spencer works as a waitress at a local bar and Ashley is there to make sure that no one harasses her girlfriend, but it never goes quite as smoothly as she imagines that it should. Warning: Read and find out, and look at the rating.


**Author's Note: My first South of Nowhere story, based loosely around the song The Next Contestant by the band Nickelback. Please enjoy.**

* * *

Ashley clenched her teeth tightly as her eyes glanced around the crowded bar – she could see the number of people that she would have to be looking out for during the course of the night, she could see the ones that were already eyeing up her girlfriend even as she stood right next to her. Most people would have thought that it was the men that were the worst, especially whenever Spencer leaned over to give her a tender kiss before smiling and drifting off into the crowd to make her way towards the back room to grab her apron. Most people would have thought that the men would have been even more eager to get with the blonde because of that kiss; however it was the women that witnessed the act which were the problem because they now believed that they had a chance to get with the blonde.

Ashley trusted that Spencer would never do that, she knew the blonde was as committed to their relationship as she was, but that didn't help with the fact that she was jealous whenever those women, or men, would lean out of their seats slightly and flutter their eyelashes in a way that they thought made them more attractive before whispering a proposal to the blonde.

Every time the girl would smile softly before pointing in Ashley's direction and giving every single one the same response, "No, that's my girlfriend over there, and I don't think she'd be too pleased with you if you did that, do you want another drink now?"

Most of the time that response was enough that the women backed off, nodding their heads and smiling at the blonde before considering who else in the room they might have a chance with. Then it was the men that Ashley worried about.

She worried that they would have too many drinks and get clingier, unable to resist the urge to put their large hands all over her girlfriend's ass or stomach – even worse if they decided that they would go straight towards their goal of her pert breasts. The one time that had happened Ashley had been barred from the bar until it had come out what had actually happened because she had punched the man responsible for the action in the nuts just as soon as she could, he had been on the floor with tears sliding down his cheeks faster almost faster than the brunette could have reacted to the situation.

"Hey Ashley," A man's voice spoke softly, startling the brunette out of her thoughts about protecting the blonde girl that she loved.

"Hi Aiden, what are you doing here?" The brunette asked, turning her eyes towards the man that she used to date for a moment before snapping them back towards the blonde haired waitress.

"I thought that I would join you in your quest." The man replied with a smile on his face. "Maybe stop you from getting barred again when you punch someone for touching your girlfriend."

"Someone needs to do it, you know that she won't." Ashley resorted, leaning back in her chair a frown covering her face as she thought about the man's words. If she was barred then she wouldn't be able to protect the blonde.

"I know that; don't think I'm going to stop you from doing it, just saying that you might need a little back up." Aiden grinned widely, his kind eyes brightening up as he looked into the brunette's thankful ones. It was the eyes that told him that he had finally done something that the brunette was thankful for and wanted, everything that happened surrounding the brunette could be found out from her eyes.

"You're here because Kyla decided that she was going to fill the position as waitress, aren't you?" Ashley replied, a smirk spreading over her lips as she took in the sight of the man's cheeky grin widening.

"Well, that is partly the reason, you help me and I'll help you right?"

"Right, she is my sister after all, I'm supposed to protect her innocence as well. Partly, after all I did let her go out with you, that one thing has got to be damaging enough to her innocence." Ashley smirked, picking up her glass and taking a sip of the cool alcoholic liquid. Only a sip though because she didn't want to be drunk if she needed to help her girlfriend.

"I'm not sure if that was an insult or not, but hey, I'll take the help."

"Kyla helping Spencer out or is she on another shift?"

"They put her with Spence to make sure that she knew someone, and plus, Spencer apparently knows how to run things so can train Ky." Aiden replied, his eyes leaving Ashley's form and instead concentrating on the girl that was stood leaning up against the bar talking with the bartender. The girl that he was looking at looked an awful lot like Ashley, but instead of the finely dark tan that the older girl wore her half sister was paler, owning to the fact that she hadn't grown up in L.A.

"That's true." Ashley murmured softly, her eyes glued to the form of her girlfriend's body as it drifted across to the side of the bar, standing next to a table with three guys sat around it.

The man in the middle was smiling widely and grinning as he pointed to himself, as if he expected that the blonde liked what she was seeing. However after a moment there was a booming sound of laughter as the two guys sat next to him cracked up and collapsed off their seats. The man in the middle's face soon turned dark, his eyes glaring up at the blonde for a moment before he gripped the back of his friend's collars and dragged them back onto their seat.

Ashley sat a little straighter in her chair, keeping her eyes glued to the men even as Spencer walked away. She could tell that the man was going to become more of a problem as the night went on by the way that his eyes were trained on the waitress's ass and the two men beside him were laughing. He thought that the blonde had insulted him by refusing his advances, and men like that didn't like to be told that they couldn't get the things that they wanted. They wanted to be told that anything they liked was theirs and it didn't matter about the people that didn't agree with them.

"Table in the corner, three men sat around, and the one in the middle is going to be a problem." Ashley murmured softly to Aiden, her eyes glancing away to the blonde following her around the room as she took another sip of the beer that she had been cradling in her hand.

"You think?" Aiden asked, looking towards the men before returning to the brunette at the table. "He doesn't look like anything, probably harmless."

"He was glaring at her when she rejected him, his friends started laughing and he doesn't seem like the type that has been told 'no' a lot in the past."

"You're right, he doesn't. If anything happens I'm with you."

"Thanks."

Ashley kept her eyes trained on the blonde haired waitress - waiting her hips as they swayed as she walked, the drinks held expertly on a tray in her hand carefully balanced to make sure that it didn't fall over and spill the drinks all over the costumers. Spencer knew that her boss wouldn't be very happy if that happened, in fact he would be likely to blow more than one fuse, the only reason he allowed Ashley into the pub any more was because without her Spencer wouldn't work, and then he would be without his main attraction, and that was also something that wouldn't do.

"Is that the same guy over there that's watching Kyla?" Aiden asked softly, nudging the brunette he was sat next to. "I don't think she knows how to deal with someone looking at her like that."

"No, it's not the same guy. He's one that been after Spencer for a while, he just looks, doesn't do anything. Trust me Aid, Spencer will keep the girl safe and so will the big guy behind the counter. If she feels uncomfortable enough they will make them leave, spouting something about too many drinks and bad behaviour."

"Why doesn't Spencer do that then?" Aiden asked after a moment, his eyebrows rising to his forehead as she tried to understand what the brunette was saying.

"You know Spence, she's just too nice to do something like that, even when she knows that it would be better for her to do it and not wait around waiting for something to happen." Ashley replied, a small smile spreading over her lips as she spoke, "That was one of the things that I liked the most about her when I met her. She was so nice and happy trying to get to know me."

"I remember," Aiden laughed softly, shaking his head as he remembered the many incidents involving the blonde and the brunette when they first met one another. "She was so interested in you; it was like she was actually physically attracted to you."

"She was..." Ashley smiled softly for a moment, turning her head and looking at the dark haired man sitting beside her. "I remember when we were fighting over her – it's hard to believe now, you so happy with my sister and all."

"Yeah, yeah, rub it in." Aiden laughed, a smile spreading across his lips as he looked at his girlfriend from the corners of his eyes.

"I still got the girl – always have always do." Ashley replied, nudging the man's biceps in a friendly manner.

"Maybe, but I think that Spencer has you pretty well wrapped around her little finger now Ash, you're whipped as hell."

"I love her." The brunette replied simply, shrugging her shoulders as she looked at the blonde haired girl, balancing a tray of drinks in one hand as she made her way around the room towards the table she was meant to be serving. It brought her close to Ashley again, so close that when she slipped by the first time she ran her hand along the girl's shoulder softly, digging her nails into the fleshy muscle on her shoulder before continuing on to the table. On the way back past though she stopped for a moment, leaning against Ashley and Aiden's table smiling down at her girlfriend.

"Having fun on protection duty?" She asked teasingly. The blonde knew why Ashley was so insistent about being there when she worked – she didn't want anything happening to the blonde when she wasn't there to help her. In the end though the blonde couldn't find a reason to be annoyed at her girlfriend because of it, and instead thought that it was cute that the brunette was so protective of her.

"You know it," Ashley replied with a soft smile, reaching out and lacing their fingers together. "I happen to love watching you walk around in that little outfit, makes your ass look pretty damn good at the moment."

"I bet." Spencer answered quietly, rolling her eyes at the brunette before pushing herself up off the edge of the table. "I'll be off in an hour; do you want to go out somewhere afterwards?"

"Sure," Excitedly the brunette's eyes gleaned with happiness, tugging on the blonde's hand to bring her down to her level so that their lips could meet in a tender kiss.

Every time that she kissed the blonde haired beauty Ashley's heart would speed up inside her chest until she couldn't think any more. It pounded against her ribcage to the point where it was almost painful, but in the end it only felt good to have the blonde there, pressing herself against Ashley's body and locking her arms around the brunette's neck. A long moment later the blonde pulled away, resting her forehead on Ashley's as she panted from her position in the brunette's lap.

"You've got to stop doing that..." She groaned, pressing her face into the throbbing pulse on the side of the brunette's throat.

"Why?" Ashley grinned, nuzzling her face into Spencer's hair, taking in the powerful scent of the other girl's body wash and shampoo.

"Because you make it very hard to convince myself that it matter if I get fired."

"Aww Honey, he wouldn't fire you, you're the one that brings in all the nice girls."

"By nice do you mean the gay ones, or the ones that will pay a lot of money to try and flirt me with?"

"Well, the first is the one I was referring to, the second would be the group that he was referring to." Ashley frowned for a moment before concentrating on her girlfriend's face. "I love you baby."

"I love you too, now I've got to get back to work." Spencer murmured softly, pulling away from her girlfriend and moving over to the side of the room towards the bar again.

"He was looking at her throughout that entire exchange." Aiden murmured softly, turning himself so that he was looking at both the table which the man sat around and the brown haired girl sat beside him. "Didn't take his eyes off her for the entire time, it was creepy to be honest."

"Yeah, I bet it was." Ashley replied softly, "I'm not surprised though. He'll just have to get used to the idea that not everything is there for him to take. In fact, a lot of it isn't."

Ashley spent the entire time that she was in the bar watching Spencer as she worked her way around the tables; she flowed smoothly between he different types of people, smiling brightly as each of them tried to grab her ass and flirted in a painfully obvious manner - some of them were regulars that Ashley knew were only joking when they flirted now, but a couple of them she kept her eye on even tighter than she would have otherwise because she didn't trust them further than she would have been able to thrown that - and in quite a few cases that wasn't very far at all.

"He's tried three more times during the last thirty minutes or so to get her to talk to him, and each time she's gone over there and given him another drink without telling the bartender that he is harassing her." Ashley growled to herself, clenching her hands on top of the table as she glared at the man that was trying to pick up her girlfriend. He was definitely someone that wasn't used to not getting what he thought that he deserved, and obviously he thought that he deserved Spencer.

"Just calm down Ash, she's not going to get herself into any trouble with you here, remember I'm big and strong." Aiden joked uncomfortably with the girl, nudging her gently with his shoulder as he saw her clenching her teeth and grinding them as she looked at the man. She hated the way that he was looking at the blonde now. The drinks had loosened up his system enough that now he wasn't being at all subtle with his looks and was instead openly looking up and down the blonde's body, concentrating on the shape of her breasts and the curve of her waist.

"I know, I know." The girl murmured to herself softly, glaring at the man as he stood on his wobbly legs and walked over towards the exit, slipping out through the doorway – even after he had disappeared from her view the brunette was glaring at the door, only stopping when she heard a loud bang from the other side.

"Hey baby," A voice whispered close to her ear as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist tightly.

"Spencer..." Ashley whispered softly, turning in the girl's arms as she smiled brightly – putting the man out of her mind she leaned forward and pressed her lips against her girlfriend's. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ash," The girl replied gently, "Thought of somewhere that you want to go?"

"I was thinking either that nice little Chinese place just by our apartment or maybe just home with a movie?" The brunette asked softly, tangling her fingers with the blonde's and smiling brightly.

"Chinese it is then." Spencer laughed softly, "Kyla had fun on her first day here, only had about three people grabbing her ass, the first one of them was a girl that was totally drunk – she was there telling everyone that she thought they were gorgeous."

"I bet you got told then," Ashley replied a smirk her eyes glancing down at the blonde's body, running her fingers around her sides softly.

"Just a few times is all."

"Modest." Ashley grinned nudging her girlfriend's side jokingly before wrapping her arms around the girl's waist, "Come on then if you want Chinese and a movie, you two going to be alright on your own?"

"I'm sure they will Ash, they're old enough to take care of themselves now." Spencer replied, wrapping her arm around Ashley's waist, holding the brunette close to her as laid her head on the girl's shoulder, breathing in the scent of her body wash with the underlying scent that clung to every piece of clothing that the brunette owned and was purely Ashley Davies.

Ashley could see the man getting up out of his chair and stumbling towards the entrance of the bar, his friends were laughing and shaking their heads as if they expected that he was about to do something very stupid – and if the brunette was right then he was.

Spencer stepped in front of the brunette to pass through the narrow entry way, but as she did that brought Ashley and the boy close together. "Listen, don't go trying anything with her, I really don't want to get banned from the bar again for assaulting one of their customers for a good reason."

"Shut up, I'll do whatever the hell I want." The boy replied, stumbling forward, shoving himself in front of the brunette, reaching out and grabbing a hold of the blonde's shoulder as soon as he was within range.

"Bad move," The girl replied, wrapping an arm around the man's waist and tugging lightly pulling him away from Spencer before positioning herself between him and the girl. "I said don't try anything, now be a good boy and go back to your seat and pretend to be as hard as we all know you're not."

"Shut up bitch!" He yelled loudly, swinging a fist at the brunette. It was easy enough for the girl to dodge because he was that drunk, but it didn't matter to her away because his body followed the momentum of his arm and he crashed into the wall, sliding down the bricks until he was sat on the floor in a little pile.

"Told you it was a bad move, and hey, I didn't even have to punch you." Ashley replied happily, a smirk spreading over her lips as she turned and took Spencer's hand back within her. "You, me dinner and a movie right Spence?"

"Right," The blonde replied, a small smile spreading across her lips as she thought about the way that the girl had protected her, "That was sweet you know that right?"

"Of course, do I get a kiss for my sweetness?" Ashley teased, guiding her girlfriend out of the door and towards their car.

"Obviously…" Spencer whispered softly so that the other girl couldn't hear, pushing the brunette back against the car door and linking their fingers together as she dipped her head to the girl's neck, pressing her lips against the throbbing pulse there and sucking lightly on the brunette's flesh.

Spencer loved the taste of her girlfriend's skin; she loved the way that she could taste the sweat that had beaded there in the slightly salty tang while also being able to take in the sweetness of the girl's fruity body wash. Ashley's scent and her taste were both purely Ashley; mixed up together a lot of different tastes and scents combined together into a unique flavour.

Tongue flicking out over the brunette's throat the girl's ear took in the delightful way that she was moaning, the way that Ashley's fingers clenched around her own and the way that the girl's body strained pressing tightly against her in a way that proved that the girl wanted her. Spencer loved the way that little sighs and whimpers were torn out of the girl's throat whenever her kisses pressed into her, it didn't matter where they were positioned on the girl's body whenever Spencer's lips pressed against Ashley's flesh noises fell out of her lips.

Soft sighs were expelled when the blonde gently took Ashley's hand and kissed the back of it when she was being cute or sweet. Long deep moans were torn out of the older girl's throat whenever the blonde ended up kissing her lips to her chest and resonating groans met the blonde adventurous mouth between Ashley's legs.

"We shouldn't be doing this here." Ashley murmured softly, not knowing why she was saying that. With the blonde's lips on her flesh she was far enough gone that she didn't care where they did it, only that it happened.

"You're right," Spencer murmured, slipping one hand down the brunette's body and into her front pocket, gripping the car keys in her fist before pulling the hand back out, pressing down on the little button her found there, "But we can do it in there."

"Spencer…" Ashley moaned, loving the adventurous and playful side of the blonde but something in inside of her protested the way that she was being meek and submissive under the blonde's touch.

Pulling away from the girl swiftly she flipped them around and pressed the girl's front to the car, keeping her firmly against the metal panels with her own body. Ashley dug her nails into the girl's skin gently, raking them along the gentle planes of the girl's hips creating little scratch marks before digging her teeth into the blonde's collarbone as she nibbled in the flesh there gently. "Ashley, don't do this out here."

The brunette thought for a moment before she reached her hand around the girl's waist and pulled on the door handle, yanking the door open and shoving the blonde haired girl back into the vehicle. The brunette stood there for a moment, watching the way that the blonde panted on the seat, she could see the way that she was smiling up at her. Ashley grinned widely climbing into the car in front of Spencer, closing the door behind her as she went to straddle the girl's hips. "You're beautiful." Ashley whispered softly.

"So are you," Spencer replied softly, running her hands up and down the brunette's sides for a moment before sitting up and pressing her lips desperately against her girlfriend's. "Make love to me." She whispered hotly into the girl's ear as she pulled away, lying back down on the back seat of the car.

"With pleasure…" Ashley murmured quietly, shuffling back until she was sat just over the blonde's thighs so that she was able to grasp her shirt and tug it up and over the blonde's head, tossing it over the seats and into the front of the car as she did so.

Dark brown eyes flashed with want for a moment as the dark haired girl of the pair took in the shape of her girlfriend's black bra encased breasts – she could see the hard points of the girl's nipples underneath the fabric, silently begging her to take them into her mouth. Leaning down slowly the girl trailed kisses from the top of the blonde's jeans all the way up through the valley between her breasts towards her mouth, stopping just at the point under her chin where the skin was soft and sensitive scraping the tips of her teeth over the smooth flesh before sucking on it lightly, prompting the blonde's back to arch underneath her touch and allowing her fingers access to the clasp of her bra, undoing it quickly with an ease that only came from a lot of practice.

"Ash," Spencer whimpered softly, wrapping her arms around the girl's neck as she did so, pulling their bodies flush together and grinding her hips up into the brunette's as the little sparks of pleasure flew up and down her spine. "Make love to me."

"Patience," The brunette purred drawing the straps of the girl's bra from her shoulders and then finally off the ends of her arms – she didn't pay attention to where she threw the shirt when she got rid of it, all she could see were the hard points of the girl's nipples.

"Not right now." Spencer whined, arching her chest up to attract the girl's mouth, "Please Ashley."

"Well, when you say it like that." The brunette smirked, dipping her head down to the girl's left breast, gently roaming over it with the very tip of her tongue avoiding the hardened bud in the centre.

"Ashley, please don't tease me." Spencer whimpered. Her teeth digging into her bottom lip when she sucked it into her mouth, biting down on it almost hard enough to break through the surface of the flesh. "Please…"

Ashley didn't bother to reply in words instead she shifted her path a little and sucked on the hardened nub of the girl's nipple, rolling her tongue around it to stimulate the nerves and smiling at the whimpers and moans that escaped Spencer's mouth. The brunette's right hand drifted up her girlfriend's body, scraping long fingernails up over the sensitive flesh on her sides forwards the soft mound of flesh that was currently not receiving any attention from her mouth. Taking the blonde's free nipple between her forefinger and thumb the brunette tweaked it none too gently, rolling it and tugging on it forcing whimpered groans and moans out of her girlfriend's mouth.

Spencer's hips worked hard to try and get pressure onto her clit, rubbing against Ashley's thigh in an attempt to stimulate her pussy. However the brunette knew what she was trying to do and used her legs to keep Spencer's thighs spread apart and her hips still.

Moaning at the loss of friction the blonde removed her hand from the car door, where she had been previously gripping to ground herself against the sensations running through her very body and instead she gripped the thick brown hair in front of her, using her hold to push the brunette away from her breasts and down between her thighs. "Ashley, I need you."

"I love you." The brunette whispered softly, her eyes connecting with Spencer's as she slowly undid the blonde's jeans and worked them and her panties down her legs. Once the jeans were removed the blonde spread her legs, allowing her girlfriend to sink between her thighs.

Ashley wrapped her arms around the girl's hips, knowing that when the blonde came she lost all control of her limbs, before leaning down slightly and pressing a kiss to the top of the girl's pussy keeping her eyes locked on the bright blue eyes that belonged to her girlfriend. "Don't close your eyes." She whispered softly, before breaking their locked gaze and pushing her tongue between Spencer's folds.

Cries of pleasure fell from the girl's lips as Ashley worked her clit expertly applying just enough pressure that the blonde was fast approaching the edge but not enough for her to be plunged over the edge into orgasm. "Please Ashley," She whimpered, biting down on her bottom lip against trying to restrain the cries that were slipping out of her mouth.

Dark brown eyes watched as Spencer's face contracted with pleasure, her mouth opening just slightly and her eyes becoming hooded. Ashley could see the level of pleasure rising within the blonde's body; she had always been good at judging when the girl was just about to come. The girl watched closely, taking in the light in those clouded blue eyes, and the way that the girl was digging her teeth into her bottom lip.

Just as the girl's mouth dropped open a little further the brunette thrust two fingers into her girlfriend, feeling the wetness from the girl soaking the palm of her hand as she contracted around her fingers. The blonde's back arched off the surface of the seats, pressing her pussy harder into the brunette's mouth and keeping the girl's fingers locked inside her.

Ashley watched as the girl trembled around her; the muscles of her pussy and abdomen pulsing as she slowly came down off her high. Sliding up the blonde's body slowly the brunette gently stroked her side and kissed away the beads of sweat from her forehead she brought her back down with lovingly whispered words and soft caresses. "I love you."


End file.
